A multi display device is realized by using plural cathode ray tubes. However, in recent years, so as to effectively utilize the space of the office, flat display panels have been used to realize the multi display device.
As the flat display panels used for the multi display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD), a thin film transistor (TFT)-LCD, a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electro luminescent (EL), and an electric paper are usually used. As it is difficult to design such flat display panels in a large sized screen using a single unit due to the technology or economic problems, it is more effective to realize the large sized screen using the multi units.
Particularly, as the use of mobile phones, mobile computers, and personal digital assistance devices is increasingly increased, it is required to reduce the size, weight, and thickness of the flat display devices.
To realize the reduction in the size and weight and thickness of the flat display device, a foldable display where two display panels are foldably assembled such that the panels can realize a single large-sized screen when they are unfolded. Such foldable flat displays are designed to be closely adjacent at their one sidewalls to provide the enlarging effect of the screen.
A transparent protection film is attached on the border of the panels so as to provide the natural screen. However, when the panel is folded, since one sidewalls of the panels are exposed to the outside, it is not visually clear. In addition, when the folding and unfolding operations are repeated many times, the adhesive strength of the panels is weakened and alien substances may be formed on the adjacent sidewalls.
Furthermore, when the panel is unfolded, the sidewalls of the display panels cannot contacts simultaneously, an additional constitution or an additional operation for contacting the adjacent sidewalls of the panels is required.